WordGirl
WordGirl, also known as Becky Botsford, is the main character and heroine of the series of the same name. Her secret identity is mild-mannered fifth-grader Becky Botsford, but whenever evil arises, she instantly becomes WordGirl by placing her hand to her chest and exclaiming, "Word Up!". She was born on the planet Lexicon, and as an infant accidentally wandered onto a spaceship, which was piloted by famous Lexiconian pilot Captain Huggyface. While he was driving the spaceship, WordGirl woke and startled him, making them hit an asteroid and forcing him to crash land on Earth in order to save the both of them. WordGirl was then adopted by Tim and Sally Botsford, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own kid, TJ Botsford, who would be her brother), and she was given the name "Becky." Captain Huggyface was also "adopted" as a pet and given the name "Bob". The crashed spaceship remained in the same spot and would later be used as WordGirl's secret superhero hideout. She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age - she was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper (even though in one flashback, she was found in the woods). Sooner or later, she took up the identity of WordGirl. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Her superpowers include super-speed, flight, immense strength, invulnerability, super-hearing, and her comprehensive vocabulary. Her trademark insignia consists of a red star superimposed on a golden shield. WordGirl finds it hard to keep her identities separate, often making slips, but thankfully no one notices, and only a few times have people guessed or discovered her secret. Each time, however, she has managed to put them off the truth. (One of the most serious times her secret has been exposed is in the episode Two-Brains Forgets, when Dr. Two-Brains overheard a conversation between Becky and Bob regarding new WordGirl and Huggy costumes.) Becky did confess to being WordGirl to her father and brother (Although Bob tried to stop her) after feeling that she had hid it from them for too long (in "WordGirl Makes a Mistake"), but neither would believe her. Tobey also guessed that Becky was WordGirl due to her possessing the remote to his robots, but she convinced him otherwise by the means of a clever plan between her and Huggy. In the episode "Bampy Battles Bots", Becky's grandfather Bampy realizes she is really WordGirl. He reveals it to her at the end of the episode, telling her that her secret was safe with him. WordGirl is extremely popular in Fair City, which she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. She has even recieved many keys to the city. Huggy is less recognized but is popular enough to, like his partner, have dolls and toys made of him - even his own breakfast cereal. WordGirl is seen in the Two episodes : The Rise of Miss Power and Showdown at the Super Secret Spaceship Hideout using her ability, a sonic scream. Becky Botsford As 10 and a half year old Becky Botsford, she attends Woodview Elementary and has a few friends. Her closest friends include Violet Heaslip and Todd "Scoops" Ming (whom she has a crush on). Akin to her relationship with her as WordGirl, Becky finds a rival in Tobey McCallister, who tries to outdo her (as well as everyone else) constantly in events such as Field Day or elections. In season three, her newest rival is Victoria Best, a girl who is "the best at everything she does" according to her parents. Becky's intelligence is astonishing for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl, but her skills do not go into every field. While she has an excellent vocabulary, is well-read, and enjoys geography, she is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She also is not very good at charades(see "Meat With A Side of Cute" for refrence).She's a great fanatic of "Pretty Princess" as well as the Princess Triana books, even dressing up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks and Treats".Becky also has a great love for unicorns and has a big collections of them in her room. One of these, named Angelface, has been broken a number of times throughout the series, much to her anger. Appearance Becky has brown hair with a dark red hairband. She wears a green sweater with a light yellow shirt underneath. She also wears black and white 1960's saddles and wears light yellow socks. She also wears a dark purple skirt. She also wore a visor and yellow tank top in the episode, "Where Have All the Villains Gone?" .When swimming,she wears a light purple and teal swimsuit with flowers. When she sleeps, she wears a light blue T-shirt with moon and stars. See also these for saddle shoes examples Saddles Trivia * On the official WordGirl website, it's stated on WordGirl's profile that when she was an infant, she was found on the Botsford's front steps reading their newspaper. However, in the episode "WordGirl Makes a Mistake", while telling Mr. Botsford and TJ she's WordGirl, she says the Botsfords found her in the woods with Huggy. * On said website's profile, it also states that in addition to the English dictionary, she knows most hieroglyphics as well. * WordGirl has been said to be an affectionate parody of Superman, due to them both having similar powers, coming to Earth as infants, and being vulnerable to radioactive fragments from their homeworld. Gallery WG vs. Two-Brains.gif|WG vs. Dr. Two-Brains Just smile!.PNG|WG and Captain Huggyface PBS!.PNG|"We only watch PBS" WG Promo Art.PNG|Early Promo Art for the twelve-minute episode segments WG and Huggy.PNG|WG and CHF from the theme song (2007-present) Wordgirl in Where Have All the Villains Gone 001 0001.jpg|Becky in her Different Outfit|link=Wordgirl Wordgirl in Captain Tangent Returns 050 0001.jpg|Becky in her swimsuit Wordgirl The Rise of Miss Power Part 4 The Final showdown 0005.jpg|Wordgirl and huggy Charge into battle Agenst Miss power Wordgirl Two Brains Forgets Scene 0002.jpg|Becky Enraged!|link=Becky/Wordgirl Wordgirl in The Straw That Broke Two Brains 0001.jpg|Becky:NOOOOOOOOOOO! A World Without WordGirl Part 2 0001.jpg|Wordgirl's Star Insignia Wordgirl New Episode Last one Crime in the Key of V 024 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Confronts Victoria Wordgirl in Escape Wham 0002.jpg|Prepare For Battle! Wordgirl The Rise of Miss Power Part 4 The Final showdown 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Vs miss power {a Battle with Words} Wordgirl in Bend It Like Becky 012 0002.jpg|Becky in her Sleeping Outfit|link=Becky Botsford The Rise of Miss Power Full movie part 2 003 0001.jpg|Miss Power Trains Wordgirl to her Darkside Wordgirl in Kids Action News 0002.jpg|News anchor Becky Wordgirl in Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Embraces the hate Wordgirl in A World Without Wordgirl Part 2 0001.jpg|Becky and bob outside of Chucktopia 0001 0014.jpg|Becky:OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WG-5.PNG|WordGirl working out Becky Bob.jpg|Becky reading with Bob Wordgirl in A Better Mousetrap part 2 0001.jpg|Wordgirl is Irked By Dr two Brains Picture 337.jpg|Becky and her little brother TJ Picture 312.jpg|Wordgirl and her Secret Battle Moves Of the Planet Lexicon Book Picture 276.jpg|Becky uses harsh words to Bob 0001 0015.jpg|WordGirl disagrees with Mr. Big's new law Wordgirl stops Two Brains Rampage 0002.jpg|Wordgirl and huggy on the run Wordgirl Vs Granny may 0001.jpg|The Hero of fair city Baby Wordgirl by sAkora1.png|baby wordgirl/becky botsford|link=baby wordgirl/becky botsford WORDGIRL.jpg|Flying to space Wordgirl-post-1-510x287-1.jpg|Wordgirl in The Rise of miss Power wordgirl_huggface-1.jpg|Soaring through the sky Who is Wordgirl Promo 0001.jpg Wordgirl New Episode By Jove, You've Wrecked My Robots 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Almost Gives away her Idenity Book Ends.jpg|Playing Dodgeball in Book Ends Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Botsfords